bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi Kuruyashiki
}} | partner = | previous partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Gagaku KairōBleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II | bankai = Gagaku KairoBleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II | manga debut = | light novel debut = Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You (flashback) }} was once a Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the 7th Kenpachi, having been defeated in a duel to the death against his successor, Sōya Azashiro.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I Appearance Personality Kuruyashiki was described as a man who radiated danger. As a Kenpachi, he greatly loved life-threatening battles. However, he was noted to be a trustworthy leader, as the Eleventh Division had absolute faith in their Captain. He was noted to be quite social and popular, even outside his own division, having been close friends with Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I History Kuruyashiki fought the previous Kenpachi in a duel to the death and had protected his title for hundreds of years prior to his own defeat.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I 250 years ago, Kuruyashiki led the Eleventh Division into battle with Hollows in Rukongai. During the conflict, a crack opened up in the skies, revealing a Gillian Menos. However, Kuruyashiki ignored it, instead being interested in a Hollow he sensed further inside the spatial distortion. Behind the Gillian appears a spider-like Adjuchas, but Kuruyashiki was not interested in it either, believing that he was sensing a Vasto Lorde even further inside the opening. However, the Adjuchas doesn't respond and attacked the Kenpachi. Kuruyashiki hacks away at it but it continues to not respond to his questions. He is sure there is someone hiding within the portal but they would not reveal themselves. The crack in the sky later closes.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I Hours after the battle, Kuruyashiki joins the Eleventh Division in a drinking party, where Shunsui Kyōraku was also present. They discuss how impressed they were with their Captain's power, yet Kuruyashiki reprimands them for forgetting the likes of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kirio Hikifune, or even those from the Kuchiki Family or Shihōin Family, who also possess great power. Kuruyashiki then asks Kyōraku if he could defeat a Vasto Lorde, to which Kyōraku responds by saying it depends on compatability; he could defeat a Vasto Lorde but still lose to a Gillian, it was impossible to tell. They discuss how unusual it was for the Hollows to have appeared so organized in today's battle, pondering if maybe the Hollows were beginning to use battle formations and organize themselves as a militia. He recalls the memory of defeating a Vasto Lorde in the past that screamed for Baraggan Louisenbairn before being purified, and later commented on Ashida Kanō who disappeared into Hueco Mundo a few years prior to this day. Kuruyashiki adds that Hollows will continue to evolve, and as they do, so too will the Gotei 13; musing that in two or three hundred years, all the Captains and Lieutenants may be able to take on a Vasto Lorde.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I Story Spirits Are Forever With You Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II: The sealed form of Kuruyashiki's Zanpakutō is unknown. It was implied to resemble a standard katana. *'Shikai:' The release call is unknown. Gagaku Kairō was a living-type Zanpakutō, similar to Retsu Unohana's Minazuki. It manifested into the form of a large sphere, about three meters in diameter, with gigantic fangs protruding from its muzzle.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III It was described as a 'white monster', the size of a bear, with no eyes, nose, ears, or limbs. It was only a mouth with large fangs.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II :Shikai Special Ability: The bear-sized spherical figures act as ravenous beasts which attack the wielder's enemies with their fangs. Unlike Minazuki, Gagaku Kairō can manifest more than one of these creatures, as Kuruyashiki had manifested at least thirteen of them, which floated around him, in his battle against Sōya Azashiro.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II *'Bankai:' Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II: His Bankai was very famous within Soul Society. It summoned an enormous jaw with large fangs from the ground.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II :Bankai Special Ability: The jaw summoned by the Bankai devours and pulverizes everything within its reach, making no distinction between animate or inanimate objects. It would devour everything except for Kuruyashiki himself. Its power was so great that Central 46 forbade Kuruyashiki from unleashing his Bankai within the Seireitei, and by Azashiro's own admission, it was possible that if Kuruyashiki unleashed his Bankai from the start of their fight, he might have lost.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II Weaknesses Cooldown (Bankai): One of the two drawbacks of Kuruyashiki's Bankai was that after using it, he would be unable to access his Shikai nor Bankai for six months.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II Uncontrolled Power (Bankai): The second of the drawbacks of Kuruyashiki's Bankai was that he couldn't control its power properly, meaning that anybody within the scope of its reach, friend or enemy, would be killed by it. Azashiro comments that Kuruyashiki did not use it in their duel because he did not want to risk the lives of his squad members.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II Battles #'Kenpachi Kuruyashiki vs. Sōya Azashiro' ( )Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I Trivia * In Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, which is also written by Ryogō Narita, Tokinada Tsunayashiro utilizes the powers of Kenpachi Kuruyashiki's Zanpakutō, Gagaku Kairō, with Enrakyōten.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III References Category:Kenpachi